1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garments and/or methods of protecting garments.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment and/or a method of protecting a garment.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention consists in a method of protecting part of the surface of a garment formed from a flexible material, said method comprising the steps of fixing a plurality of sections of flexible sheet material on that part of the garment surface which is to be protected, said sections of sheet material being arranged to lie substantially parallel to and/or against the surface to be protected and so that part of at least one of said sections overlies part of another of said sections, said sections being fixed in a position and a manner such that the flexibility of the garment is not inhibited by said sections along a predetermined direction.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a garment formed from a flexible material and having a plurality of sections of flexible sheet material adhered to a surface part thereof which is to be protected, said sections of sheet material being arranged to lie substantially parallel to and/or against the surface of said garment so that part of at least one of said sections overlies part of another of said sections, said sections being fixed in a position and a manner such that the flexibility of the garment is not impaired by the addition of said sections along a predetermined direction.
To those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the descriptions herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be in any sense limiting.